


Work Relationships

by Icie



Series: OiSuga Week challenges [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Injury, M/M, mentions of illegal activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/pseuds/Icie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day one of oisuga week - "late night"</p><p>  <em>Oikawa whistles, long and sweet. Suga cringes. "What fucked you up, darling Suga-chan?" he asks and steps aside to let Suga in. "Who should I hurt?"</em></p><p>Oikawa and Sugawara as rival information brokers who are probably too friendly, all things considered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> did want to do a more complete thing for the first day but alas, i procrastinate and am lazy.
> 
> this au is set in the same universe as but several years down the track from [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2472773)

Hearing the doorbell ring in the middle of the night crops up from time to time. Oikawa thinks it's one of the perks of his job. Hajime disagrees, of course. Which is why he resides in a tidy apartment two doors down when he feels the need to put precedence on his own life.

Oikawa pulls on his work coat with the fur collar before he answers the door - looks are important for maintaining proper work relationships - and spreads a grin over his face. He checks the security camera and it slips by a couple of molars all on its own.

He slides the deadlock open and steps back from the door. His guest twists the handle and shoves it open as Oikawa says, "Suga-chan, it's not like you to arrive unannounced."

Suga looks like shit. His skin is pale and his hair lacks its usual soft bounce as it sits flat on his head. A scratch runs in a dotted line down his cheek and hits his lip in a solid nick. What worries Oikawa - not that he worries about Suga - is that he opened the door with his left hand while his right remains tucked inside his coat where the third button should be closed.

"Sometimes I think you don't like it when I call by," Suga says with a tightness in his voice.

Oikawa whistles, long and sweet. Suga cringes. "What fucked you up, darling Suga-chan?" he asks and steps aside to let Suga in. "Who should I hurt?"

Mostly, Suga stays away when something happened to make him vulnerable. Suga broke his foot last year. Oikawa found out when he cornered Sawamura in a bar, while Azumane was busy terrifying the bartender into giving him drinks. It nearly healed without Oikawa managing to send him flowers, which would have been a real shame. Though he knows Suga's lackeys threw them out as soon as he read the card. It's the thought that counts.

Suga steps past him, hand still wedged in his coat, as he heads towards Oikawa's bathroom. Awfully comfy. But then he always makes wherever he is his own.

A detour to the kitchen to retrieve his bottle of whiskey and a glass later, Oikawa follows him into the bathroom where he finds Suga settled onto the edge of the bath. Suga liberates his hand from his coat and drops it to the side. Blood seeps into the left side of Suga's shirt making the black fabric even darker.

"You're pale, Suga-chan," Oikawa notes and fetches his medical kit from under the sink. "You should try wearing some lighter colours to bring out your rosy glow." Suga's arm shakes as he flips Oikawa off.

The finger says more about Suga's current state than the shaking. He doesn't even defend his colour choices. Making comments that show far too much knowledge of who Oikawa is under his work front, he expects from Suga. Suga's managed that ever since they first butted heads over having to share a very small market. Giving him a gesture rather than coming up with something to say means he's beyond exhausted and definitely in pain.

Dumping his medical kit on the floor, Oikawa sorts through it for the things that they'll need while Suga peels off his shirt, drops it into the bath with a slap, and unscrews the top of Oikawa's whiskey to tip a shot down his throat.

Oikawa looks up from dousing a cloth with his medical alcohol. The size of Suga's wound probably shouldn't surprise him as much as it does - if it was small, Suga wouldn't need help, or at least, he wouldn't need _Oikawa's_ help. It's a long gash leading up from his hip and over his stomach, an inch deep at one point but nothing to suggest it's anything more complicated than a flesh wound. Oikawa resists the urge to kiss the tip. Most of the bleeding stopped from the iron grip Suga had on it before, but it will do better with stitches. "The captain and the thug out of town?"

Suga shakes his head. "I thought you might enjoy patching me up."

Interesting. Suga avoided the question, so they're in town but not able to stitch their boss together. He knows Kiyoko needed some extra manpower to help with expanding her area. So her family could be the ones tying them up but using Azumane and Sawamura to do it while Suga goes and gets himself in a knife fight. Well, that says a lot of things. And Suga is a pain in the ass when it comes to keeping tight lipped so who knows if Oikawa can fulfil his curiosity tonight.

"So Suga-chan brought me a bloody gift? Awfully nice of you." He pats the floor because perched on the side of the bath is the worst position to give stitches, and stands to scrub his hands off in the sink. Suga might be the competition but Oikawa would get lonely if he died from a simple infection.

Suga thumps down onto the tiles with a hiss. "I am very kind. It's something all my customers agree with. Particularly if they've spoken to you first."

That was uncalled for. Though probably true. Being nice doesn't keep Oikawa's customers, providing what they need when they need it does.

He threads his needle and Suga tips far too much whiskey onto the cut with gritted teeth but without a sound. It shouldn't be attractive, but it really is.

"You know I have actual antiseptic, right here," he says, tapping the bottle. "It's very good at that." Suga flashes a grin that looks nothing like his usual one. "Which one of your customers took advantage of your kindness to do this?" he asks and threads his needle.

"Do you have money for that answer?"

"You would keep secrets from me, Suga-chan?" Of course he would, it's their business after all. But it's terribly sad to think that Suga doesn't trust him.

Oikawa pulls the needle though Suga's skin and ties off the first stitch. Suga watches; tough as nails. He wants to call Hajime over to see this but then he might get ideas. He's kept Hajime away from Suga this long, wanting to show off how he deals with pain can't change that.

"I thought you might do this well," Suga comments, idly.

"A compliment! My arch rival praising me, who would have thought this day would come? I should send flowers to your assailant." He ties off the next stitch and Suga releases the tiniest portion of his breath. It's still impressive.

"Still trying to get a name out of me? Iwaizumi should give you some pointers from his training, you'll never manage it like this."

Anyone who thinks Suga is kind needs to reconsider. And give all their business to Oikawa while they're at it. At least Oikawa adapts to the situation.

He smiles. And jams his thumb into the open portion of Suga's cut - Suga chokes out a mix between a yelp and a scream and has the gall to look offended that Oikawa would do that.

"Iwa-chan's work doesn't concern you, Suga-chan," he says, making sure to keep his voice mild even though his heart is racing. He's completely transparent, of course. He can't not be. He keeps Hajime down the hall or in sight as much as he can for a reason, and Suga finding out too much about him is one of those reasons.

They remain silent as Oikawa pulls through and ties off the final stitches. Suga's hand drifts into his hair and strokes it - probably from some perverse urge to spread his blood over the strands. Once he finishes the stitches, he brushes his lips over the red line until Suga grips his hair and pulls him back.

"Fine, fine, Suga-chan," he says and moves his fingers to Suga's belt.

"Shit, Oikawa, really?"

Oikawa drops his belt on the tiles, pops the button. "Absolutely! You know orgasms are the next best thing for pain relief after pills." A tiny bit true, Suga doesn't let him blow him often anyway, so he's taking the chance while he can.

Suga rolls his head back over his shoulders and drops it to mumble something at the ceiling, but none of it was a no.


End file.
